Bonne année
by Timmy7486
Summary: Changement d'année ...


**Titre : Bonne année !  
Date : **31 décembre 2005  
**Classification :** MSR  
**Diclaimers : **Les personnages sont la propriété de Chris Carter ... je ne fais que les lui emprunter !

**Bonne année !**

**Au FBI**

**Scully :** Mulder, que fais-tu ce soir ?  
**Mulder :** Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?  
**Scully :** Parce que je sais que tu as le don de passer les fêtes de fin d'année seul ... et ...  
**Mulder :** Et ?  
**Scully : **moi, je vais chez maman ... elle m'a demandé si tu voulais venir pour ne pas être seul!  
**Mulder :** Scully tu sais bien que je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne en pitié ... je suis un grand garçon ... un plateau télé et un bon film ça m'ira très bien !  
**Scully :** un plateau télé et un film douteux ... Mulder ! Tu devrais accepter cette invitation !  
**Mulder :** Et pourquoi devrais-je tant que ça l'accepter ? Parce que je suis orphelin maintenant, je n'ai plus de famille ...  
**Scully :** Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas du tout ce que je pense ! Mais pour être franche j'aimerai que tu sois avec moi ce soir ... Tu es mon ami Mulder et ta présence compte beaucoup pour moi !  
**Mulder :** Scully ... tu sais ce que je pense des fêtes familiales ... et puis tu sais très bien que ta famille me pense responsable de tout ce qui t'es arrivée !  
**Scully :** Mais je m'en fiche moi ... alors ? S'il te plait ... ça me ferai vraiment plaisir !  
**Mulder :** Bon d'accord ... qu'est ce que tu ne me ferais pas faire ... c'est bien pour te rendre la monnaie de tout ce que tu fais pour moi !  
**Scully :** Merci Mulder, je passe te chercher vers 19h, ça te va ?

**19h, chez Mulder :**

_Scully frappe à la porte d'un Mulder qui lui ouvre aussitôt, heureux de la voir ! Ils partent aussitôt en direction de chez Mme Scully !_

**19h30, chez Mme Scully :**

_Mulder ne se sent pas très à l'aise surtout depuis l'arrivée de Bill, de sa femme et de leur fils ... Mulder se rend vite compte que Scully est aussi mal à l'aise que lui : si ça avait été par sa faute, elle n'aurait pas tant insister pour qu'il vienne, c'est alors qu'il voit la façon qu'elle a de regarder son neveu ... Mulder est triste pour son amie ... et décide alors de lui changer les idées en lui parlant de la pluie et du beau temps ... enfin de tout sauf du travail !_

_Pendant le repas, Mulder est assis face à Scully qui est à côté de Bill ... Scully remarque très vite le regard de chien battu que lui lance Mulder malgré lui, elle se tourne discrètement et voit le regard méchant que son frère lui lance !_

**Scully :** Bill ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
**Bill :** Rien pourquoi ?  
**Scully :** Alors pourquoi regardes-tu Mulder comme ça ?  
**Mme Scully :** Dana, Bill ... vous n'allez pas recommencer ?  
**Scully :** Je veux juste qu'il respecte Mulder, je ne lui demande pas grand chose quand même!

_Mulder se sent de plus en plus mal à l'aise qui s'excuse avant de quitter la pièce._

**Scully :** T'es fier de toi Bill

_Scully quitte la table et part à la recherche de son ami ... Elle le trouve sur le perron en simple chemise alors que dehors il gèle :_

**Scully :** Tu vas attraper la mort Mulder !  
**Mulder :** Je suis sûr que ça ferait plaisir au moins à une personne !  
**Scully :** Arrête, veux-tu Mulder !  
**Mulder :** Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je suis venu je savais que ça se passerait comme ça et tu le savais aussi Scully ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'embrouilles avec tes proches à cause de moi ...

_Scully pose la main sur l'épaule de Mulder qui s'apprêtait à partir ..._

**Scully :** Reste ! Pour moi tu es aussi important que eux dans ma vie ... c'est pour ça que j'ai tant insisté pour que tu viennes ... Mulder ...

_Ce dernier mot était surtout murmurer ... leurs lèvres se rapprochent ... de plus en plus ... c'est à ce moment là que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre les stoppant dans leur élan._

**Mme Scully :** Ah mais vous êtes là ?

_Scully et Mulder sont un peu gênés par la situation ..._

**Scully :** Oui, on rentre maman ...  
**Mme Scully :** D'accord mais dépêchez-vous on va bientôt changer d'année !  
**Scully : **Promis maman ! (Se tournant vers Mulder et lui tendant sa main) Tu viens ?

_A l'intérieur, Mme Scully avait mis de la musique ... Bill et Tara dansait un slow ... Scully entraîne Mulder danser ... Il danse très tendrement. Au milieu de la danse, l'horloge sonne les 12 coups de minuit ... sans même réfléchir si quelqu'un les regardait et surtout pas Bill, Mulder et Scully s'embrassent passionnément ! Bill voulant souhaiter la nouvelle année ... il reste bouche bée devant ce qu'il voit !_

_Après ce tendre baiser, Scully regarde Mulder droit dans les yeux avant de se blottir dans le creux de son épaule sans prêter attention aux autres ..._

**Mulder & Scully :** Bonne année !  
**Scully :** Elle le sera, puisqu'on sera ensemble !

**BONNE ANNEE 2006 !**


End file.
